Send me your love everyday
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: Yusei always gets letters from Jack. Small letters to let him know how he feels, and Yusei is always happy when he can give Jack his love in return. One shot Jack/Yusei Request fic for Nikkirose and PhantomhiveQueen.


**Sister of the Pharaoh: Yo! How've ya all been? I hope your ready for a new Jack and Yusei one shot! Lemon included! This is a request from one of my dear fellow readers, Nikkirose and PhantomhiveQueen. Thanks so much for this request! I hope you all enjoy!**

**WARNING!: This story contains lemon, guyXguy action. Please leave, if you are uncomfortable with Yaoi or not old enough to read this. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"**Talking"**

**_"Whispering"_**

_**(Thinking and song lyrics)**_

* * *

**Yusei's P.O.V**

* * *

I found another letter again. It was next to my tool kit when I went to work on my duel runner this morning.

I smile to myself as I open the envelope slowly, not ripping it carelessly. It's things like these letters, that let me know that he cares. Which is why I'm so careful opening each one. I read each sentence and read it again. To understand the meaning and emotion behind each one. Knowing that he takes his time and effort to write each letter, always makes me glad to get another one.

Sometimes he'll give me gifts here and there as well. Some new rare cards or a new part I need, but I always like the letters the best. There the gifts that come from his heart. I read the letter again one more time before sticking it back in the envelope. Then placing it in the chest pocket of my jacket. To keep it close to me so it would be safe until I could put it where I keep all the others.

In the afternoon, I took a break and went to my room. I was about to pull the letter out of my pocket when I heard the door to my bedroom close. I didn't bother to turn around as I felt a pair of strong, familiar arms wrap themselves around my body. The smell of strong coffee and expensive cologne fill my senses as his hands began to wander all over my chest. Making me moan as he whispered softly in my ear.

_"I haven't seen you in while, Yusei. I've missed your touch greatly."_

_"Jack..."_

I moaned his name as he kissed my neck while removing my jacket and tossing it carelessly to the floor. I leaned back into his strong chest as he undid my pants. Jack then removed my shirt and began to use his left hand to tease one of my nipples. Rubbing it between his thumb and index finger. He continued to kiss my neck and lick the shell of my ear. Making my knees and legs grow weak as I moaned softly.

All the while, my manhood kept growing and throbbing with want. I began to pant heavily as Jack picked me up bridle style, pulled back the covers and laid me on the sheets. I opened my eyes to see Jack's amethyst ones filled with lust as he removed his jacket and black tank top. He hovered over me as he as kissed me passionately.

His tongue swirling around mine while his hand dove into my pants and boxers. My moans grew louder as we broke apart. I gasped as I felt Jack expertly use his hands to squeeze and pump my manhood.

_"Mmmm...you look so sexy when you make that face. I'm going to push you over your limit." _Jack whispered.

He then removed my pants completely and took my whole cock into his mouth. I cried out and gasped in pleasure while gripping the sheets tightly with one hand. Using the other to grip Jack's sun kissed blond hair. My head tossed and turned against the pillow, feeling Jack's tongue swirl around and suck me.

I could feel the rush rising, ready to come at any moment. I moaned loudly, crying out Jack's name as I climaxed. I could hear Jack moan in satisfaction as he swallowed my cum. He released me a second later, smirking at me before licking each of fingers at a time. That image alone, started to turn me on again. I reached out to Jack with hand, running down his chest slowly.

I then reached his pants and slowly caressed his manhood. I could feel it pulsing, aching to be released from it's confines and to dive deep inside me. I pulled down the zipper of Jack's pants and quickly pulled them down with his boxers. Jack stood up from the bed and took his pants off altogether. We were now both completely revealed to each other. Both of our bodies surging with desire.

We gazed deeply to one another's eyes as Jack crawled back onto the bed, being careful not to crush me. Jack was careful as he spread my legs and pushed inside my entrance slowly. Kissing my forehead as an apology when he watched me wince in pain. His hand gently caressed my face, whispering into my ear softly while I leaned into his touch. His voice, gentle, deep and husky.

Echoing into my heart and soul as he spoke.

"_Yusei...You're so beautiful...the way you kiss me, the way you gaze at me with want...The way you say 'I love you' with warmth in your deep, dark blue eyes. I never get enough of you. I doubt I ever will. Every single part of me belong to you. Anyone else who would dare to touch you this way will answer to me. Your heart, soul, mind, body...all of it is mine...just as I am yours...No one will ever take away the precious feelings of love that you carved into me. I belong to you, Yusei...I love you..."_

I smiled and kissed Jack as he pushed himself all the way inside me. My pants and moans grew louder, I could feel Jack throbbing inside me as he kissed me. Waiting for me to tell him to move. I wrapped my arms around Jack's neck as I began to relax. We broke away a moment later and I gazed at Jack lovingly. Our faces reflected into one another's eyes as I laid my forehead against his and spoke.

_"Jack...Thank you...for the gifts that you give me. Your love, friendship, devotion, kindness, and protection... I never want to be with anyone else but you...I want to do all I can to show you how much you mean to me. ...Everything you are is mine, Jack...Everything I am is yours...I love you..."_

Jack smiled at me as he held me close. I smiled in return and whispered softly in his ear.

"_Take me again, Jack. Let me feel...the love you have...for only me..."_

_"Come with me, Yusei. Let's come together as one..."_

It was at that moment that Jack began to move. Slowly at first, but quickly going faster. After only moments, Jack found my sweet spot, and I begged him to hit me there more. Jack kissed me again and continued to hit that same spot, making me feel closer to the edge. In one swift motion, Jack and I both climaxed at the same time. I could feel his hot cum spilling inside me as we called out each others names.

Jack pulled the blanket on top of us and pulled me close into his arms. Nuzzling his face in my coal gray hair. I laid my head on Jack's chest and sighed happily as he rubbed my back.

"Jack?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you start writing me letters? I'm just curious."

Jack hummed softly to himself with smile on his face as he closed his eyes in thought. A moment later he turned on his side to look at me and spoke.

"When we first started dating, I tried to think of ways to let you know how much I loved you. It was difficult because you never really liked being spoiled. Then I noticed how excited you were when you got a letter from a friend you haven't seen in a while. I then decided to try putting my feelings into words. Seeing how happy you were when you read my first one, made me want to keep writing you more."

Hearing that from made my eyes grow wide with surprise before smiling brightly. It truly moved me to know that Jack left me those letters to let me know in a simple way that he loved me. I leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. Caressing his face with one hand as I did so. I could feel Jack's had on the back of head. Pulling me closer as he kissed me back. Moaning in pleasure before we broke away.

"They do make me happy. Just being around you makes feel happy and I'm glad to know that you would do that just for me. I wish there was something I could do for you return." I said as I gazed into his eyes.

Jack smiled and cupped my face while his thumb ran across my cheek.

"Just having you in my life is all I need Yusei. Of course, making love to you a second time wouldn't hurt." Jack answered with a smirk.

I smirked back as Jack flipped me over onto my back and kissed me again. Continuing to make love together until the late afternoon. I woke up the next morning to find a letter next to me in bed where Jack had held me all through the night before. I opened it carefully and placed the envelope on the bedside table before reading it. I smiled at the words that were taken from his heart and written onto the paper. 

**_(If I had nothing but your love, for me it would be everything,_**

**Had I not found you, my life would hold no meaning,**

**The sun can set, the stars can fall, the moon can wane, for through it all,**

**I know I'll always be apart, of the wonderful love**

**That burns in your heart.**

**I love you, Yusei...**

**Jack.)**

* * *

**SOTP: Nice! I like how this turned out! Hope you all did too and that this met the standers of the request. A big thanks again to Nikkirose and PhantomhiveQueen for this request. If anybody else would like one, drop a PM, Please! Always leave nice reviews! Thanks!**


End file.
